Percy Jackson Truth or Dare?
by SexyStripperBitch
Summary: Are you looking for the dirtiest truth or dare ever? Then read this! You'll find yourself so horny just reading it! Note: Beckendorf and Silena are not dead in this! Thalia has no oath!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoy this. I love sex stories. This is a truth or dare PJ fan fiction! I really like reading/writing these. Tell me comments or suggestions, and if you want a similar story for another book/movie! This features Thalia, Silena, Beckendorf, Connor, Travis, Katie, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico and I might add others if you want me to. Enjoy!**

"Hey, Annabeth!" Piper yelled, adjusting her bright yellow tank top. As usual, she looked amazing. Her long brown hair was pulled into a waterfall braid, twisted to perfection. Piper's kaleidoscope eyes flashed as she looked for her best female friend.

Annabeth tugged her curly blond ponytail self-consciously, and moved away from the grass she was weaving aimlessly. "Hi, Piper. What's up?"

"Silena is hosting a truth or dare game in the woods! Come with me?" Piper held out her hand for Annabeth to take, who smiled and grabbed it, jumping to her feet.

"Let's go!" Annabeth agreed enthusiastically. Piper chuckled and led the way to a grassy clearing, covered by trees and bushes. "Why all the security?" Annabeth wondered pulling at the waistline of her short shorts.

"Oh!" Piper laughed. "It's to stop anyone from intruding, or hearing our loud, sexual moans." The brown-haired beauty gave an exaggerated wink, gripping her hand Annabeth's ass.

"Piper!" Annabeth exclaimed, shocked at Piper's actions. Though, she had to admit, Annabeth found herself getting a tiny bit wet.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. It's going to be hot." Piper reassured her friend, finally reaching a pure white cabin. Annabeth gasped. How'd they get this in the middle of the woods?

Piper knocked on the door. "Hey, it's me! I got Annabeth!" At once, the door flew open and Annabeth and Piper were whisked inside. Annabeth found herself looking at Travis, Connor, Thalia, Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Percy, Jason, Leo and Nico.

"Quite a party," Annabeth muttered dryly. "Where'd you get all this?"

Silena grinned, looking at Annabeth through her sparkling blue eyes. "Mom gave it. Over there," She pointed to a side room. "Is the bathroom. With a jacuzzi and shower." She gave Beckendorf a wink. "This's a pole for stripping or pole-dancing. And a chair for lapdancing. Also, we have a closet that will magically stock itself with sexy lingerie. This will be so fun!"

Since everyone agreed, Leo spoke up. "Let's get started! Silena, you'll go first?"

Silena gave him a dazzling smile. "Yup!" Her eyes moved across the room, scanning for her first victim. Then her eyes lit up. Pushing her raven black hair back victoriously, she grinned. "Annabeth."

**A/N Well? I know it's short, but it's a teaser!**

**Two questions:**

**1. Should I continue?**

**2. I am writing tons of one-shots for the couples. Should I post them? They'd be rated M.**

**Hope ya liked! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hopefully you liked it! I know I loved writing it! Here's chapter 2. :)**

Annabeth gulped. Silena definitely wouldn't go easy on her. Swallowing her fear, Annabeth piped up. "What happens if you don't do a truth or dare?"

Piper smirked, laughing. "If you don't do a truth, you have to strip a piece of clothing. If you don't do a dare, you need to give someone a lapdance. And for a boy, you need to wear lingerie. Oh, and no doing two truths or dares in a row."

Annabeth gulped again. Turning to Silena, she said. "Truth."

Silena smiled mischievously. "When did you get so horny, that you needed to get frisky in public?"

Annabeth remembered that time to well.

_"Percy," Annabeth greeted her boyfriend. "What's up?" Percy smiled._

_"Just wanted to see my girlfriend!" He pecked her on the lips quickly. Annabeth giggled and sipped her iced tea from the cafe they were meeting at._

_"So, Annabeth," Percy said. Annabeth looked up at him, curious. "I love you." When Annabeth laughed, Percy frowned. "No, Beth, I'm serious. You are the smartest, sweetest, funniest, and sexiest girl I've ever met." Annabeth blushed._

_"I love you too, Percy."_

_"I- I wanted to know." Percy started. Then, changing his mind, he pressed her lips against his._

_"Percy!" Annabeth cried, pushing him away. Percy looked confused; Annabeth sighed exasperatedly. "We're in public!"_

_Percy laughed. "Don't worry about that." Right then and there, Percy crashed his lips against hers. Forgetting her disapproval, Annabeth found herself enjoying it. He sucked her neck quickly, then pulled away, innocently sipping his drink._

_Annabeth felt her vagina getting wet. She knew she'd had to do something. Smirking slightly, Annabeth pushed her hand under the table and found Percy's belt._

_Percy looked at her questioningly but didn't object. She yanked the belt off and pulled Percy's pants down until they reached his knees._

_Percy breathed in sharply when he realized what Annabeth was doing._

_Annabeth pushed down Percy's blue boxers and grabbed his dick. Percy gave a startled moan._

_Annabeth smirked and stroked Percy's dick, twirling it and twisting it._

_Percy moaned louder, and shot her a glare. Others were beginning to stare._

_With one final squeeze, Annabeth let go and grinned widely._

_"I love you," Percy said smiling._

"You did that? Classic!" Connor Stoll laughed, clutching his stomach and wiping a tear from his eyes.

Annabeth glared at him. "Shut up! It's not like you've done better!"

"You've got that right," Travis Stoll snickered. "Like, there was that time when Connor and Megan were going shopping for waterbeds. What was that you said, bro? Sex on a waterbed was 'wicked'?"

"Fuck off, Travis." Connor said, shooting his brother a dirty look. "Annabeth. Your turn."

Her gaze lingered around the room, finally resting on Jason. "Jason, truth or dare?"

Jason wore an expression like, shit. Kill me now. "Um... Dare. Wait! Truth. Actually dare. Yeah, dare." Laughs sounded around the room. Annabeth grinned evilly.

"Great! Kiss the person who you think has the best boobs." Annabeth dared him. Jason looked around nervously.

Jason muttered something quietly. "Wear lingerie or insult Piper by kissing Silena?" Everyone laughed, except Piper. She looked mad.

Sucking up his courage, Jason went over to Silena and pressed against against hers. His hands went to her boobs, massaging them. Silena moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around him.

Beckendorf and Piper looked mad. Really mad.

"That's enough, you guys!" Annabeth said rushing to break apart Jason and Silena. "I said kiss. Not make out."

"Right. Sorry." Jason said blushing. "Okay, Piper, truth or dare?"

Piper said instantly, "Dare." Annabeth had a feeling she knew what Piper was up to. And she loved it.

"Okay. Um, I dare you to have sex with me." Piper looked absolutely livid, and Annabeth didn't blame her. Jason was just making out with some girl, and know he wanted sex? Unbelievable!

"I don't accept," Piper muttered without even thinking about it, her face stony. Jason looked down, ashamed. "I'll give a lapdance. Anna, help me pick out the lingerie?" Annabeth nodded and the two girls went to the closet.

"You don't need to do this." Annabeth said quietly, moving aside a hideous red chemise lingerie.

"I want too." Piper murmured back softly. "Do you like this?" She held up a sheer babydoll outfit, covered in sequins.

"Um no." Annabeth said. She spot something in the back, and took it out. "What about this? I love it!"

"Yes! It's absolutely perfect!" Piper agreed instantly.

It was. The black lingerie was a lace halter apron with cross front detail, lace trim, back satin ribbon ties, a bra, and thong.

Lucky for Piper, the bra didn't cover her nipples or half her boobs. Her stomach was wide open, as was her back. Her ass was clearly visible.

She was sexy.

"Woah, Piper, you look amazing!" The boys said as Piper walked out. Silena's eyebrows scrunched up in jealousy.

"Who are you giving the lap-dance too?" Leo said, there was an interest in his voice.

Piper looked at Jason, smirking. "Beckendorf."

**A/N Well? How was it? The next chapter's going to be so so so fun to right! There'll be lap-dances and threesomes!**

**Vote on who the three should be :)**

**If I get 5 reviews, I'll start writing today!**

**If I get 7 reviews, I'll right 2 dirty one-shots for my new story. Percabeth, Jiper, Thalico, Thaleo, Liper, Leyna, Tratie, or any other couple! I'm open for suggestions!**

**Bye!**

**Kylie 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course, Piper." Beckendorf said, grinning. Silena and Jason looked furious.

"Well?" Piper asked. "Going to watch the lap dance or keep playing?"

"Keep playing!" Jason sputtered, turning red.

"Watch." Annabeth said. "It'd be your turn next, so we have to wait." The two girls shared a wink.

Percy surveyed the scene. Piper, looking absolutely sexy in her revealing lingerie, was giving a lap dance to her half-sister's boyfriend.

Might as well watch.

Annabeth turned I'm A Slave 4 U on. Percy grinned; it was a perfect song.

Watching Piper sway her hips, Percy wished it was him in that chair, not Beckendorf.

Piper, shaking her hips, strutted behind the chair. Her CCC boobs popped out of her chest as she began pressing her boobs against Beckendorf's neck. She moved them down, letting her breasts touch every part of his back. Just when they were about to reach his butt, she moved them up.

Out of all the girls, Silena had the best boobs. Best ass? Thalia. Best body? Piper.

Watching the daughter of Aphrodite shake her ass in the air made Percy forget about Annabeth, and want Piper.

Strutting back to the front of the chair, Piper shook her hips alluringly. Beckendorf was a mess. His hair was ruffled, and his tent in his pants was firmly pointing up. Percy could tell his was ready to rip off his clothes and attack Piper with lust. Piper smiled and daintily pushed herself on Beckendorf's lap. She wrapped her legs around the back of the chair, pushing herself up until she was sitting on Beckendorf's groin. Kissing his lips very slightly, Piper smirked, and leaned back. She bended down, leaving one arm wound around Beckendorf's shoulder. The other flew in the air. She leaned back even further until her boobs were front and center- right in Beckendorf's face.

With one final lustful kiss, Piper got up, as bowed. "Amazing, wasn't I?"

Beckendorf laughed. "Oh shit. That was the best I've ever had."

"Not better than mine, though, right?" Silena purred. Beckendorf winced.

"Okay! My turn!" Piper said brightly. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

Thalia grinned. "Truth, this time."

"Alright." Piper said. "What's your favorite body part of a female, and who has the best one here?"

Thalia thought for a minute, studying Katie and Annabeth. "Probably the vagina. And I'd say Annabeth."

"How would you know? Are you a secret lesbo?" Leo called, stirring laughs.

"No. But her fucking man whore loves fingering it when people aren't watching." Thalia shot a meaningful look at Percy.

"Okay, Perce, truth or dare?"

Percy thought for a second before he yelled. "Dare!"

"Get ready. I dare you to have a threesome with Piper and Silena." Percy gulped, but nodded and stood up.

"To keep the game going Leo will keep going." With that, Percy walked towards the bathroom with two slutty, sexy daughters of the love goddess giggling behind him.

"K, Katie, Truth Or Dare?" Leo asked, glancing at the brown-haired girl.

"Truth," She replied instantly.

"Do you like Travis?" Leo asked seriously. Katie blushed as she peeled off her socks. Travis smirked as he saw Katie's red cheeks.

"Connor, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare! A Stoll never ever turns down a dare." Connor announced importantly, puffing out his chest.

"Great. I dare you to lick chocolate off of Annabeth's chest." Katie dared him. Connor's mouth flew open.

Travis and Leo were laughing. "I'll get the chocolate!" Travis said in between laughs. He walked over to the kitchen and removed a large bottle of chocolate syrup and threw it to Thalia.

"Strip." Thalia commanded Annabeth. Annabeth gulped and slowly removed her red t-shirt, exposing the black bra below.

"Do I have to?" Annabeth pleaded, one hand on her bra clasp. Thalia nodded and Annabeth sighed, stripping her top half.

Leo, Jason, Travis and Connor stared at her hungrily as Thalia drizzled the chocolate on Annabeth's nipples and boobs.

"Here goes nothing." Connor said, leaning towards Annabeth. Sticking out his tongue, he swept over her boobs and nipples, sucking every piece of chocolate, and enjoying it thoroughly. "That was hot," Connor finished up. He looked at Travis and stood up. "Truth or dare, Travis?"

"Like you said, a Stoll never backs down from a dare."

"I dare you to make out with Katie."

Travis smiled and stood up. He and Katie faced each other, and pressed their lips together. At once, the kiss deepened. Katie wrapped her arms around Travis's neck, and he moved his arms around her waist. Travis's hands dropped a bit to squeeze Katie's ass. Katie moved her hands in Travis's hair, pulling and twisting the curly locks. Finally, Travis's hands moved to the hem of Katie's shirt.

"Okay!" Connor interrupted them. "I didn't say you can have sex. Get a move on, Travis."

* * *

"So where should we start?" Percy said, closing the door to the bathroom.

"The tub, obviously." Piper replied in a _duh_ voice. She leaned over to open the tap, spilling water in the hot tub. Her butt was clearly in view, seeing she hadn't changed out of her lingerie yet.

Silena turned his attention to her. "Now, we strip." Her shirt and skirt was off in seconds, leaving her clad in hot pink bra and panties.

Piper giggled and moved away from the tub. "Stripping. The best part."

Then, the sexiest sight of Percy's life happened. The two hottest girls were stripping out of their underwear and lingerie, to have sex with him.

Bye bye Annabeth.

Once they had both stripped, naked and wet, they looked at Percy with lustful eyes.

"Okay, you two start with some girl sex. I'll join you in a bit." Piper and Silena jumped in the tub at Percy's word.

"Where should we start?" Piper asked, but Silena's lips were already on hers.

Percy was watching this naked himself. He found himself a little horny.

Piper's hands moved away from Silena's hair, and found her boobs. Piper massaged Silena's boobs and nipples as she started sucking Silena's neck.

Silena, not to be outdone, put her hands on Piper's ass, squeezing it. Then, she moved her hands into Piper's vagina and began making Piper cum.

Percy's dick moved up towards the ceiling as he saw this exchange. "Ohhhhh," Piper moaned cumming again.

Then they seemed to notice him watching.

Piper, giggling, shared a look with Silena. They reached out and grabbed Percy, each with one arm, and pulled him into the pool with a splash.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**A/N Well here's chapter 3! Hope ya liked :) Btw, if you saw a comment from my account on my own story, that was my friend Emma. She uses my account sometimes. Well? Sexy chapter, huh? ;)**

**6 comments for me starting the chapter today!**

**First commenter gets to pick characters for my dares, so they'll decide the pairs/threesomes!**

**And go to my profile and take the poll!**

**~Kylie 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Piper slammed her lips on Percy's, passionately. Piper's tongue begged for entrance at Percy's lips. Percy happily obliged, opening his mouth so their tongues could collide. Piper felt Percy's tongue run all over her mouth exploring all over.

"What about me?" Silena asked annoyingly, hands on her hips.

"Oh, come here." Piper murmured as Percy started sucking her neck. Silena agreed slowly and sat by Piper. Piper's hand moved from Percy's hair to Silena's vagina. She pushed her fingers into Silena's wet, wet pussy, digging her fingers in.

"Oh baby!" Silena moaned. Seeing that Percy was pleasure-less, Silena grabbed his dick with her hand. She moved her head down until her butt was sticking into the air, with Piper's hand still stuck in her vagina. Silena took out her pink tongue and licked Percy's dick moving closer to his balls. She gave a small bite on his shaft, making Percy moan.

"Silena!" Percy groaned, obviously in pain and pleasure. They moved up at once, the same thought running through their head.

"Piper!" They cried in unison. The two dove on Piper, positioning her to the advantage of their bodies. Percy was lying, his back against the wall. His dick was root up, Piper was on top of him, riding him, as his dick was put in her vagina. Silena trailed her kisses against Piper, going from her neck to her breasts.

Piper moaned as Percy's dick pressed against her g-spot. "Ugh!" She screamed. "Percy!"

They detangled from their position and Silena moved forward, her breath tickling Percy's ear. "Missing Annabeth?"

"Hell yeah." He murmured back. Though this sex was amazing, the girls weren't Annabeth. Annabeth might've not had the best body, but she was so freaking amazing at sex.

"Well I'll make you forget all about her when I'm done with you." Silena whispered back. She turned to Piper. "Let's show this asshole about all 'bout this." She and Piper smiled. The two girls met with their lips yet again. Silena slipped her tongue in Piper's mouth and they fiddled around. Finally Piper moved away from Silena and moved her lips to her breasts. Piper bit Silena's hard nipples, making her squeal. Piper massaged Silena's large breasts and trailed her kisses down to Silena's pussy. Piper's tongue moved inside Silena's vagina, pushing the edges and feeling around. Silena moaned loudly as she moved Piper away from her vagina and pushed her against the jacuzzi floor. She plopped her ass on Piper's face and moved it around, cowgirl style. Unable to watch more, Percy moved towards Piper's pink, wet, shaven, exposed pussy. He took his hard dick and shoved it inside Piper's pussy. Piper screamed, muffled by Silena. Silena slid off of Piper and smirked. "Fun." She giggled. She pushed Percy off Piper and laid him on the ground. She took his dick and placed her lips around it. Silena's tongue moved freely around Percy's dick, and turned him on. She bit him hard, sending him moaning as she moved his dick deeper in her mouth. Piper giggled, catching on what to do, and sat on Percy so her vagina was on his face. She moved around making the wetness of her pussy wet his chin. "I think we're done," Silena smiled, getting up. Her face and hair was covered in cum, and her pussy was extremely wet. Piper pouted and moved up from Percy.

"Darn." She muttered, snapping her fingers. As if on cue, Piper, Percy and Silena became fully clothed, and cum free. "That was amazing," Piper smacked her lips. Percy agreed, nodding.

"Let's go back." Percy said, though he wanted much more from the two females. They moved to the original room, where the rest of the gang was sitting. "Hi, Anna." He moved to peck her on the lips, but she moved away and glared.

"'Hi Anna.' That's all you say?" Annabeth's gray eyes turned stormy and she icily glared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?' Really? You ask me 'What's wrong?' right after you, as my boyfriend, have sex with two other women?!" Annabeth yelled, her voice rising higher.

"Well, why didn't you protest when I was given the dare?" Percy argued back, his voice rising.

"Because!" Annabeth shouted, back her face turning red.

"Because what?"

"Thalia told me no one likes a jealous girlfriend."

As Percy opened his mouth to argue again, Leo cut in. Piper listened attentively as he opened his mouth, "I think," Leo said. "there should be no couples in this game. There'll be way too much jealousy. Whatever happens in the cabin, stays in the cabin." Silena, Percy and Jason were the first to agree, and then everyone nodded. "Good. Then let's continue. Travis, it's your turn."

"Right." Travis nodded. "Nico, truth or dare?"

Nico, who had been picked for the first time, looked scared. "Um... truth."

Travis grinned evilly at the younger boy. "Who, here, would you be gay with?" Nico turned bright red and mumbled something. "What was that?" Travis asked innocently as Nico turned more red.

"Percy," He said really quietly. Everyone laughed, besides Percy and Nico, both who looked extremely uncomfortable, "Okay, Leo. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Leo grinned, flexing his muscles. Piper smothered a laugh at Nico's evil expression. "Crap." Leo muttered again.

"Who here would you most like to fuck?" Nico asked, smiling widely. Leo cursed under his breath and looked at Piper.

"Piper." He said quietly. Quickly, wanting to change the subject, he said hurriedly. "Connor, truth or dare?"

Connor grinned. "Dare, of course!"

"I dare you to give Travis a blowjob." Connor turned bright red as Travis pulled down his pants, exposing his dick. Connor kneeled down so his mouth was leveled with Travis's penis. Connor put his mouth over the head of Travis's dick and began licking. His hand moved towards Travis's balls, and he began stroking that as he nibbled the head of Travis's dick. Connor opened his mouth wider so he could fit more of the dick in his mouth, and his strokes moved faster and harder. Travis moaned as Connor bit down hard on his dick.

"That's it, you're done." Leo said, Connor got up quickly, and Travis pulled his pants and boxers up.

"Annabeth, truth... or dare?" Connor said mischievously.

"Dare." Annabeth bit her lip anxiously.

"Okay. I dare you to..." A grin lit up Connor's face. "Have oral sex with Beckendorf." Beckendorf smiled at Annabeth's horrified expression and held his hand out to her.

"C'mon." He said, pulling her up. Annabeth reluctantly followed him to the bedroom.

Annabeth looked over her shoulder and called, "Piper, keep the game going."

Piper nodded and faced Silena. "Lena, truth or dare?"

Silena smiled and thought. "Hm... Truth."

"Okay." Piper responded, "What part of your body do you shave the most, and show it to us."

Silena thought for a moment and replied. "My pussy." She shrugged. "As for showing you guys... Here." She pulled off her skirt and thong and spread her legs apart so everyone could see that pink, wet, luscious pussy. "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Katie replied instantly.

"I dare you to strip until your next turn." Silena dared Katie. Katie stood up.

"I'll give a lap dance to Travis instead." She said, unsurprisingly and disappeared in the closet.

Travis got up and smirked. "They all want me." Flipping his hair from his eyes, Travis sat in the chair where Beckendorf sat earlier, just as Katie came back from the closet.

"Katie!"

* * *

Annabeth looked at Beckendorf. "It'll be okay." Beckendorf coaxed. "No one is going to care. Hell, if anyone should be judged, it's Piper. She gave me a lap dance, and had a threesome with Silena and Percy. That's the most someone's done so far. So you okay?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Sure. It's just... I'm not very good at... oral sex."

Beckendorf laughed. "I'm not either! It'll be fine. C'mon. Start with stripping." Beckendorf watched as Annabeth slid off her knee-length shorts and her blue pair of panties. Beckendorf loved how this girl had shy beauty. Piper and Silena... They were sexy. And they knew it, and showed it off too. Having Annabeth was refreshing. Annabeth took off her blue sleeveless tee and was left in her lace bra.

"Aren't you stripping?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Beckendorf laughed. He slid off his black t-shirt and shorts. Annabeth gasped. Beckendorf was ripped. His blue-and-white boxers came off just as fast as the rest as he waited for Annabeth to finish undressing. Annabeth reached for the bra clasp and undid it, sending the bra to the ground. Beckendorf could see that Annabeth was far too modest. Her bra, by the looks of it, was 32C. By the way her boobs exploded from her bra, he'd guess she was a D cup.

"Let's start." Beckendorf said. "You go first," Annabeth awkwardly got on her knees and took his penis in her hand. Annabeth slid her tongue up and down Beckendorf's shaft, taking time to kiss the head of his penis and then she slowly began taking me into her mouth. She began to suck his penis, stroking it with one hand and cupping Beckendorf's balls in her other. As Annabeth sucked Beckendorf closer to the edge, he waited for the cum to explode. With a final squeeze of his balls and suck of his dick, Beckendorf felt his cream spill into Annabeth's mouth. "You... were amazing."

Annabeth swallowed and smiled. "Thanks. Now... you to me?"

Beckendorf sat Annabeth on the bed and began to probe her entrance first with his fingers as the outer edges started to enlarge. He put one finger on her slit and pressed lightly. He started to slide his tongue in an up-and-down motion on the opening; feeling her wetness on his tongue. He alternated between fingers and mouth; going a little deeper each time. He found Annabeth's G-spot and rubbed slowly, hearing a gasp from above. As Annabeth wrapped her legs around his back, Beckendorf used two fingers to enter her, moving in a rapid in-and-out motion. Annabeth's body started to tense and looking up, Beckendorf saw her eyes closed, back arched and her head tilted up. She was using each hand to massage her breasts. Using his hands on her butt, Beckendorf pushed her closer to the edge and his tongue. Her entrance was open, soft and wet. Beckendorf's tongue moved deeper into her, causing her to sigh. His tongue kept probing and he felt Annabeth start to quiver. Beckendorf licked her clitoris with his tongue. As she groaned, he felt her love juices start to flow onto his tongue and into his mouth.

"Amazing." Annabeth applauded him. Beckendorf grinned and helped Annabeth redress.

"Shall we?" Beckendorf asked, holding out his arm. Annabeth giggled as the two walked out to everyone else, where Katie and Travis were in the middle of the circle.

What was going on?

* * *

**A/N Chapter... 4? How was it? So, a few things.**

**1. I posted my first one-shot ! I hope you all like that :)**

**2. On an earlier comment, someone asked if they can submit their own truths and/or dares. Yes, you can, as long as you PM it to me. If you post it in the comments, I will not use it.**

**3. I got a very... interesting PM saying a I was a fucking slut and should get off of Fanfiction... Thanks for that. I'm not sure if you agree but... whatever.**

**~Kylie 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on?" Beckendorf asked, looking questioningly at his girlfriend who was surveying the scene hungrily.

"Ooh, you're back!" Silena smiled and pecked Beckendorf on the cheek, pulling him down next to her. "How was it?"

"So... great." Beckendorf said breathlessly. Annabeth had been amazing. So amazingly amazing.

"Good." Silena laid her head down on his broad shoulders and yawned. She tightened up her shoulders, exposing her boobs to him. "K- Katie's giving a l- lap dance to T- Travis."

"You tired?" Beckendorf asked, caringly, letting his lips brush against Silena's raven black hair.

"A little." Silena yawned again hugely, smiling at him. Beckendorf gave a small sigh and smiled lovingly at her.

"Guys." Beckendorf called out. Everyone turned to face him, and Beckendorf finally got a view of Katie. Her lingerie was a bright red babydoll, covered in lace. The whole dress reached the end of her butt, riding up occasionally. Luckily, for Travis, the entire dress was see-through, showing Katie's hidden curves. Her nipples were fully erect and visible. "Silena's tired. It's getting late. Let's sleep." The others nodded sleepily, all agreeing.

"We'll each share. Annabeth and Piper. Katie and Silena. Nico and Connor. Travis and Jason. Percy and Beckendorf. Did I forget anyone?" Leo asked, listing names.

"You forgot you and Thalia, dumbass." Jason said, stirring laughs.

"Right..." Leo trailed off uncomfortably.

"You two share a room, then." Silena yawned. "'Night." She and Katie moved off, Katie still in her lingerie. Silena wrapped her arm around Katie and closed the door to their room. A few seconds later, she came back out. "Every girl needs to wear lingerie to bed." She went to the closet and tossed Thalia and Annabeth an outfit, and changed into her own pink thong and bustier. Annabeth shrugged and stripped quickly, changing right into her dark, midnight blue babydoll, similar to Piper's. Thalia followed her example, wearing the exact same time of lingerie as Katie, except it was a light shade of purple.

Silena disappeared with another good night and shook her hips as she moved by. "We'll hit the sack too." Piper and Annabeth moved towards their own room, where Beckendorf and her had had oral sex earlier.

"Us too." Nico said, eyes fixed on Thalia's revealed boobs. "Good night." Him and Connor exited the room, to their bedroom, leaving Travis, Jason, Beckendorf, Percy, Leo and Thalia.

"Night." Beckendorf, Percy, Travis and Jason also left, leaving Thalia and Leo alone.

"Shall we sleep now?" Thalia asked awkwardly, glancing at Leo through the corner of her eyes.

"Eh, I wasn't tired- and same thing now. Let's go back to the room and chill."

Thalia nodded and led the way to the largest room, her butt shaking as she walked. Leo walked in and plopped on the bed as Thalia closed and locked the door. She whirled around and turned around so she was blocking the exit. "I'm not tired either." She growled in a low, sexy voice. Leo gulped as he felt his dick move towards the ceiling.

"Y'know, I'm tired all of a sudden." Leo chuckled nervously and began moving away from Thalia as she moved closer.

"Hm... I don't think so." Thalia whispered, jumping on Leo, aiming her leap perfectly.

"Thalia!" Leo exclaimed. Right when Thalia was about to respond, a noise stopped them.

"Silena! Silena! Oh, Silena!" Katie moaned loudly, screaming at the end as Silena pleasured her. More moans joined in, you could hear "Piper, Piper!" and other shouts. Leo and Thalia were getting more turned on by the second.

"Let's get started," Thalia whispered, smacking her lips. "I'm hungry."

Leo gulped as Thalia pushed her black hair aside, and slammed her lips against Leo's. Thalia grabbed Leo's curly locks and began pulling them furiously, as Leo began slipping his hands down to the end of her lingerie.

Leo pulled the string on the back, and it began undone, making the lingerie fall to the side, leaving Thalia naked. Thalia detached her lips from Leo's and whispered. "You naughty boy." She took the hem of Leo's shirt and lifted it up, stroking his abs. Leo shivered under her touch. Thalia lowered her hands to the waistbands of Leo's pants and tugged down on them, pushing them to Leo's ankles. He twisted his legs so the shorts slipped right off. Thalia smiled at the bulge in Leo's boxers and pulled them down, making both Thalia and Leo naked.

"You ready?" Thalia whispered seductively. Leo nodded and they both got up. Leo pushed Thalia on all fours, finally taking charge.

Thalia shifted her weight towards her legs and gasped as Leo grabbed her hips firmly. Breathing deeply, Leo pushed in and began thrusting. Thalia gave a moan-scream as Leo moved in faster and harder. "Why are you shaking, doggy?" Leo asked venomously. Thalia moaned again as Leo shook her hard, getting her breasts to go crazy.

"You're forgetting one thing." Thalia managed to gasp as she pushed Leo off.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" He asked.

"I'm always in charge." Thalia hissed. She pushed Leo down to the ground so that Leo had his back on the floor and one leg bent. She lowered herself on his penis and began riding him. Leo groaned as Thalia began moving her hands around his balls and playing with them. Thalia's back was facing Leo, so he lifted his arms in the air and put them over Thalia's shoulders. He found Thalia's boobs and nipples and squeezed it hard. Thalia gave a small gasp and Leo took this moment to get in control. He took his penis, and shoved it up Thalia's vagina. Thalia screamed as she lost control.

"Done," She panted, "Let's get some sleep." The two went back to the bed, not bothering to put on their clothes. They fell asleep, their hands moving all over each other.

* * *

The next morning Thalia shook Leo awake. "Good morning, Leo." She yawned. Leo stirred and blinked, sitting up.

"Mornin' Thalia," He responded. "Let's slip on our clothes and go back into the room." Thalia nodded and slipped on her lingerie. Leo pouted as she covered up her body. Thalia giggled and handed Leo his clothes. Leo pulled them on and grabbed Thalia's hand, they walked out of the room together and into the main room.

Silena and Katie were there. Silena was eating an omelette and Katie had an apron on. Her face had bits of dried cum, and her lingerie straps were tied messily.

"Had a good night?" Silena teased. "Everyone heard you." Thalia and Leo blushed.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Moans of "Oh, Katie!" and "Silena!" carried into our room." Thalia replied hotly. Silena grinned and beckoned Thalia next to her.

Thalia obliged and Silena moved her head down, giving a sloppy kiss on Thalia's thigh.

Leo frowned, confused, and was relieved when the rest of the gang had arrived.

"Morning." The others chorused, taking seats at the table. Annabeth and Piper had obvious sex hair. So did some of the boys.

Once breakfast was done, Silena opened her mouth. "Keep playing?"

Everyone shrugged. "Sure."

Travis grinned. "I believe we need to have a missed lapdance?" Everyone besides Katie rolled their eyes.

"Sure." She grinned.

**A/N Okay, I realize this is short, and I haven't updated in awhile. I apologize. Bear with me, because updates will be more frequent for a while. Thanks :) Oh, and submit your own truths and dares in PM! Also, 9 comments till next chapter!**

**-Kylie 3**


End file.
